Sakura Blossoms
by amekazakai
Summary: Hibari's reaction to the death of his lover. Slight OOC for Hibari. His lover is an unknown person. Make it whoever you want.


_Sakura saku maiochiru_

_Nani mo nai boku no te no ue_

_Hakanakute yasashikute_

_Kowaresou kimi mitai na hana_

* * *

Everybody had reacted badly to her death, but Hibari didn't show any reaction at all.

That scared everybody.

Everybody thought that he would take it the hardest, but apparently, they were wrong.

When she had first made Hibari smile, people had wondered whether an angry Hibari was freakier or a happy one.

Now, they all agreed that an emotionless Hibari was scariest.

You couldn't tell what he was thinking when he was emotionless, and that scared some people to death.

HER.

Why did SHE have to go and get herself killed?

She had been the only one who could tame the great Hibari Kyoya, the only one who could make him smile a REAL smile.

Heck, she could make even the most emotionally, mentally, and physically abused person happy just by smiling at them.

That smile would haunt all of them for years on end.

They all felt guilty.

All the people who could be spared were there: the guardians, other members of the Famiglia, the Varia, Dino's family, all the families that were allied to the Vongola, everybody.

So many people were there, but of all the people who could have died in her place, it had to be her.

Tsuna blamed himself for not making her stay inside the base or at least putting her in the defensive line like Hibari had asked him to.

He had instead put her in the front line, knowing that she was one of the best fighters he had.

It wasn't their fault, though; it was Byakuran's, the evil person that he was.

Yet, everybody couldn't help wondering, _'What if I was faster? Stronger? Closer?'_

Dino said that Hibari had locked himself in his room, but was slipping outside for fresh air, to visit Namimori Junior High, and to visit her grave under the sakura trees the two had planted before.

* * *

The two had only been friends then and Hibari could still remember how they had met:

She had been under a sakura tree, HIS sakura tree to be exact, and thinking that it was someone who wanted to fight him, he had approached with his tonfa drawn.

But then she had turned and smiled (SMILED) at him and he had stopped, struck by the innocence and warmth of her smile.

The two had been close ever since.

* * *

Now, as he walked under the sakura trees towards her grave, he could only shake his head and try to hold in his tears as he endured the agony the memory of her smile brought him.

That bright smile of hers had been the light of his life.

She had been the only reason why he kept on living.

As he knelt beside her grave and gazed sadly at the picture of her and him together.

They both looked so happy and loving in the picture, which was the exact opposite of what he was feeling now.

He felt so cold, distanced...

Empty.

He longed for her warmth, her happiness, her love.

He gazed at the picture and finally, unable to hold it back any longer, let go of his agony, his pain, his sadness, his longing.

Sakura petals gently fell around him as tears streamed from his eyes and keens and wails and sobs and cries tore out of his throat.

He quieted as his tears started to dry.

The petals landed on the broken form of Hibari Kyoya as he quietly mourned the death of the love of his life.

* * *

_The sakura blossom_

_It flutters down on my hand where there is nothing_

_Fleeting and gentle, I'm afraid it might break_

_The flower that is just like you_

* * *

**... No comment. This just came to me when I was about to write the Thanksgiving chapter for me Vongola VS Wafia story.**

**HER can be whoever you want. It's not a specific person. Make it someone from the manga, a fictional character, yourself, a friend, whatever.**

**My gosh, I feel so bad now. Hibari is my favorite character ever in KHR and this is what I do to him - -"**

**This is what comes out when I get emotional :)**

Disclaimer: I do not own Hibari, KHR, or the song lyrics. (The song is "Sakura Addiction." It's Hibari's character song and the voice actors for Mukuro and Hibari sang another version of it together as one of the opening songs for the KHR anime. Check it out! It's one of my favorite songs. The English thing at the end is a translation of the Japanese verse at the beginning of the story. The verse I chose is the chorus.)

**Oh, and stop by my profile and vote on my poll for which fanfic idea I should do next. I already know what I'm gonna do, but I can't do it until I finish Vongola VS Wafia. So, I'm gonna try to update that more and speed it up. Meanwhile, I want to start working on something else as well.**

**Review please...**

**And if you want, you can request something like this for another character. I've tons of stories in my brain that I want to get out. ^^**


End file.
